The Blonde Beauty
by BROADWAYBB16
Summary: Maya is being bulled by an anonymous K. Lucas notices a quick change in her behavior, and immediately jumps into action, however things may have already turned into something much deeper then the two of them could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own girl meets world, or any of the characters:**

"Holy shit Maya! Would you just shut up!" Lucas growled

"Screw you! Leave me the hell alone!" Maya yelled,

"Why!" Lucas yelled in desperation "Tell me Maya, why do you push me away? Why do you push everyone away?"

"Maybe if you used that big brain of yours, you would figure it out." She frowned, and walked out of the room.

Lucas threw his bag into the chair, why did she never let him in? He told her everything, yet she still resisted his care. He was noticing a change in her lately, she was different, she was both happier, and angrier at the same time, and he didn't know why. He had over heard Maya and Riley talking in the hallway earlier that day.

 _"I'm telling you Riley, you are going to have to find something else to convince me."_

 _"Maya if you would only listen to me..."_

 _"NO! I'm done listening, I'll see you around. I'm my own person, and I don't need anyone telling me anything different."_

 _"Fine, then go! But don't expect me to be waiting here when you get back."_

 _"Screw you Riley, I hope you have fun in your own personal paradise that you've created, because guess what? Nobody else has one."_

 _And with that. she left._

Lucas had noticed another thing about Maya, she was dressing differently, she has resorted to her old clothes, but darker.

He liked her old self, he liked the rebel in her, he thought it was... hot.

Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, especially Riley, she'd never get over it.

Not that he would ever admit to Maya either, she would just punch him,

Maybe even kill him.

He saw her at school the next day, his jaw dropped.

She looked amazing.

She had on a dark red shirt, a black leather jacket, navy blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

Lucas sighed, she looked hot. Oh no, she was looking right at him.

"Hey Ranger Rick, try closing your mouth, don't want any flies getting in there and ruining that big brain of yours do you?"

Lucas closed his mouth, and Maya's laugh filled the air around him, but it was different, it wasn't genuine, it seemed forced."

"Maya are you okay?"

"I'm fine Huckleberry, why wouldn't I be?" she folded her arms, and raised her eyebrows.

"It's just that, you seem.. different."

"I assure you, I'm fine, just finding myself again."

"Let me know if you need any help." he stepped closer to her.

She backed away putting her hands up, "Thanks, but no thanks, I need to be the one to find myself. I'll see you Chem?"

"Of course you will."

Chemistry was an eventful class, yeah that was a joke. Lucas could barely get Maya to do anything.

"Maya c'mon! We have to work on this project"

"That's okay, I think you've got this just fine by yourself." She grinned.

"Okay..." Lucas poured the black liquid in with the white, the beaker immediately began to foam.

"Um, Maya"

"ooh! Add some of the blue now!"

"Maya I don't think that's a good idea"

"Of course it is" she grabbed the blue glass and dumped it into the beaker. The foaming increased.

"Maya..."

Maya's eyes went wide, "Everyone get down!"

The class dove to the ground, the beaker shattered, sending glass everywhere.

Mr. Smith looked around, "okay, free period today, get out while I clean this mess up."

Maya and Lucas were roaming the halls together.

"Maya, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of a way to get out of class, and it worked!" She smiled brightly

Maya's phone buzzed, Maya ignored it.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, I'm okay." her voiced shook. She hoped that he didn't notice.

He noticed.

"Maya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She wasn't.

She turned around, and Lucas grabbed her phone out of her backpack. Maya lunged towards him, "Hey give that back."

Lucas read the first message on her phone. His face immediately flushed a deep red, his fist curled.

"Maya, who the hell is K? Why didn't you tell me about this? You know I can take care of this for you, I can make it all go away."

"I have to do this by myself huckleberry, I didn't want to seem weak to you."

"Weak to me? Are you kidding? Maya you're the strongest person I know, I would never think you to be weak, just let me help you."

"I'm fine." She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and walked away.

She looked towards her phone, _Why don't you just go kill yourself, everyone would be so much better off._

Maya shed a tear,

That's exactly what she was going to do.

 **Tonight.**

 **OKAYYYYYY... so that was bad, but lets hope that it gets better over time, tell me what you think, see you next time!**

 **~BROADWAYBB16**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights reserved to rightful owners.**

Lucas followed Maya that night.

He watched as she tossed her backpack over her shoulder, she looked upset. She sat at a park bench and waited for a bus to arrive, probably going home.

"Taxi!" He yelled, the cab pulled over besides Lucas, and he jumped in.

Maya walked onto the bus, he could see her walk to the very back of the bus, and reached into her backpack.

"Shit, Maya what the hell are you doing?" Lucas yelled,

"Look buddy, I can't go anywhere until you give me the money."

"Oh, sorry, take it, and step on it." He threw the money at the cab driver and headed to Maya's house.

"Maya please don't do anything you're going to regret." Lucas whispered to himself.

Maya ran all the way home;

 _Screw you Riley._

 _Screw you Lucas._

 _Screw everything._

Maya ran right passed her concerned mother,

"Maya are you okay? What's wrong baby girl?"

"Nothing mom, please leave me alone tonight, I need to think."

She sprinted up the stairs, Maya reached into her closet and pulled out the gun she had stolen the previous day from the store.

She held up the gun to her head.

Lucas slammed the door outside Maya's house, he knocked furiously on the front door, the door was opened by her smiling mother,

"Oh, hi Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about Maya miss, I think she might try to hurt herself."

Katie looked shocked, she pulled the door open,

"May I come in?"

"Of course, you know where her room is"

"I do."

Lucas rushed up the stairs and entered Maya's room.

"Maya! What the hell are you doing?"

Maya's eyes opened, a tear slid down her face,

"I just don't want to deal with it anymore. I can't."

"Then we are going to figure it out. We will put a stop to this."

"Don't you get it Huckleberry? They won't stop, they aren't going to stop, and soon, I'm gonna lose it. You already knew I was broken, this is only making it worse."

"Maya, please don't do this, we'll miss you, I'll miss you."

"Sorry Ranger Rick, but this is the only way."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"I can't."

"Nevermind. Now please leave, I don't want you to see me like this"

Lucas backed away and turned around.

"Maya, I'm begging you, please don't do this."

Maya grabbed the gun, she held it up next to her head once more, closed her eyes.

And she pulled the trigger.

Lucas grabbed the gun as Maya pulled, the bullet hit the window behind them.

"Huckleberry you ass! You were supposed to let me!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I refuse to lose you, you mean to much to me."

"Screw you." Maya broke down into tears, her eyes were puffy and voice hoarse, "Do I mean anything to you? Honestly?"

"Maya of course you do, you mean the most of me out of anyone."

"What about Riley?"

"Maya, just because Riley likes me a lot, doesn't mean I have my eyes set on her, I'm my own person." He looked at her longingly, "Maya I really care about you."

Lucas wiped one of Maya's tears away, "Why are you doing this? Helping me?"

"Because your my friend, and I would do anything for you."

"But why me? I'm awful to you. I make fun, and tease you, and I'm constantly cutting you down. How can you still care about me?" Maya began to cry again

"Hey, shhh, its okay, I will always care about you Maya. I want to help you, but I won't unless you want me to."

"Huckleberry I need you. I need you so badly." Maya threw herself on her bed in frustration, and sobbed into her pillow, "I'm begging you, I don't know what to do, I'm gonna lose control again, and do something I regret."

"I'm here for you Maya, I'm all yours. As long as you trust me. I promise, nothing bad is going to happen."

Maya's phone buzzed, "Who is it?" Lucas asked, his fist clenched immediately.

"It's nobody." Maya threw her phone into her bag.

"Give me the phone Maya."

Maya threw her phone at him,

 _Feel better yet darling? Oh I certainly hope not, go die in hell you bitch. nobody would miss you._

"Maya this needs to stop." Lucas grabbed both of Maya's arms and looked into her eyes, "I can't bare to watch you be defeated by this." A tear slid down his face, "I don't want to watch you destroy yourself."

"I'm sorry." Maya looked deep into his eyes.

"I need you Lucas. I need you. Please help me"

 **~BROADWAYBB16**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights reserved to their rightful owners.**

Maya liked Lucas, and Riley knew it.

She has always been able to tell, with the way Maya would tease him, it was obvious. She started paying attention to the way she acted around him when the two of them were voted best couple in the yearbook. Riley didn't think anything of it, but apparently everyone else did.

Although for some reason, Lucas just didn't understand it.

"Why is she so mean to me?" He would ask her, Riley would always reply with an 'I don't know,' but she did.

Maya was trying to cover everything up.

Riley also paid attention to the way Lucas would act around Maya; he would smile at her, and he always put her needs before his.

She knew that Lucas liked Maya back, she could see it in the way he looked at her.

And Riley hated it.

Riley loved Maya, but sometimes, she wanted to strangle her. I mean, how could Maya do that to her? Steal Lucas from her. He was Riley's first. She was the one who sat on his lap at the subway, she was the one who was there for him in the library.

That's why she would always sabotage them.

Riley made sure they were never alone, she made sure she could always see them if they were together, and if they seemed to be getting along to well, she'd swoop in, immediately.

* * *

Maya hated that she liked Lucas. She always had, even that first day on the subway when they had their 1 minute relationship. Maya knew that Riley was crazy about Lucas, so she stepped back; and now she was regretting it. She liked him so much, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She knew that she was responsible for Riley and Lucas meeting in the first place, but Riley refused to acknowledge that.

Of course Lucas liked Riley, she was a sweet bubbly ball of sunshine; and Maya was a ball of rage and sadness just waiting to explode.

Maya used to be on top of the world, she had her four best friends. Four people who cared about her more then anything, and she told them everything.

That's when the texts began.

Maya had began to receive texts from an anonymous 'K', it was someone who went to the same school as them, but Maya couldn't figure out the identity. K had told her to kill herself, and Maya tried, more then once. She was never able to actually go through with it, but when she finally decided to seal the deal, Lucas stopped her.

Lucas Friar saved her.

The one guy who she thought hated her more then anything, actually came to her rescue in a time of need. The two of them had always been able to talk about more serious things, but there were always other people around. Maya had always assumed that Lucas would do this because he didn't want to seem cold hearted around Riley, but now it was just the two of them. Maya and Lucas. Alone.

* * *

Lucas had always loved Maya.

Sure, he had liked Riley, and he thought she was cute; but Maya was beautiful. Maya had spunk, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She had much more depth then Riley, she was so much more interesting. She was just..

More Maya.

Even though Lucas didn't liked constantly fighting with Maya, he liked the little game they would play. He liked the teasing they would do. Sometimes Lucas even thought Maya was flirting with him, but he would instantly shake the idea from his mind.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the awful word on Maya's phone. He wanted to crush whoever was saying this to his Maya.

His Maya.

He liked the sound of that.

When he followed Maya home he wasn't expecting her to be sitting there about to kill herself, but once he saw, he knew he needed to protect her.

* * *

Maya and Lucas were sitting in Maya's room, she held the gun in her hands. Lucas shook his head at her, "Give me that. Right now."

"Lucas what are you doing?"

"I'm taking this so you won't do anything once I leave." Lucas said standing up.

"You're leaving?" Maya looked up at him

"Not a chance."

"What are you gonna do? Stay the night?"

"If you'd rather I left, I will."

"No, please stay with me." Maya begged

"My pleasure. I'll tuck you in."

"What?" Maya's eyes widened her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"You heard me, go change into your pajama's, and I'll tuck you in."

"Screw you." Maya laughed

"You wish" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Whatever Huckleberry." She did wish.

Maya walked into bathroom and changed into some yellow short and a blue t-shirt.

"Whoa."

"What?" Maya looked confused, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing, you look... different."

"Okay?" Maya climbed into her bed.

"I will be here bright and early in the morning to collect you for school, be ready by 5:30."

"Lucas, school doesn't start until 7:00"

"I know, we have to go somewhere first." Maya smiled at this

"What if I don't agree?"

"If you want to actually look decent at school tomorrow, then you'll get up when I tell you."

"Fine."

"Now, I've got to go home, goodnight Maya"

Maya closed her eyes, and felt a brush on her forehead, her eyes shot open. Lucas Friar was kissing her. In her room. At midnight.

She heard Lucas walk away, and close her door.

"Goodnight Lucas."

 **Well that was awful, okay, let me know what you guys think.**

 **~BROADWAYBB16**


End file.
